Mañana
by xuanny87
Summary: Pues eso, la mañana despues.


Dedicado a las que siempre comentais en especial, Smilesfan y Lis, sois las mejores, y a aquellas que tambien lo leen, pero estan demasiado ocupadas, notese el sarcasmo, para pararse un segundito a poner un comentario pequeñito.

* * *

-_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!- Ahogó un grito en la almohada.

La mano salió disparada, en un movimiento mecánico, tan instintivo para él como el respirar para el resto de los humanos. Agarró con desesperación el pequeño bote naranja de su mesa de noche. Atenazado por el dolor, abrió el recipiente, haciendo saltar por los aires la tapadera blanca. Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevo el borde a sus labios, dejando caer en su boca la dosis necesaria para que el dolor se fuera lentamente arrastrando los pasos.

Respiró profundamente y contó letalmente, uno, respira, dos expira, tres, respira… poco a poco el dolor se hacia pequeño y se escondía como una ratón asustado en su madriguera.

Decidió darse una tregua antes de abrir los ojos, unos segundos más de tranquilidad y de disfrute. Ese sueño... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que despertarse en lo mejor? Él, Lisa y el piano- _mmmmmm_- ronroneó como un gato disfrutando con cada recuerdo, el sueño parecía tan real, tan de carne y hueso, tan real como la punzada que le despertó hace apenas unos segundos y que se hacia fuerte en su guarida para atacarle cuando menos lo esperara.

Inspiró de nuevo, dejando que el aroma a… ¿perfume caro?, un momento¿desde cuando sus sabanas olían a DKNY¿Desde cuando se despertaba con una sonrisa bobalicona¿Desde cuando el dolor que le despertaba cada mañana no robaba por completo cualquier síntoma de felicidad?

No fue pánico lo que le golpeaba en las costillas, ni siquiera eran mariposas lo que sentía en el estomago. Más bien…más bien quien sufría las consecuencias de su estado de ánimo se encontraba algo más al sur.

Aún sin volverse, estiró su pierna en busca de lo desconocido. Un leve roce con otra piel le produjo un sobresalto que desapareció al instante cuando su pie se vio correspondido bajo las sabanas.

Confundido, y aprovechando la retirada que había emprendido el dolor de su pierna, se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, con la ansiedad de un niño el día de navidad.

Los recuerdos ya no le parecían ensoñaciones, sino vivencias que dejaban marca en la piel, todo se hacia cada vez más real.

Poco a poco, disfrutando del momento abrió los ojos, maravillándose por unos instantes de la imagen que se encontraba, ya no delante de el, sino justo a su lado, tan real y terrenal como su propia habitación.

Ella estaba aún dormida, concluyó tras contemplar el sosiego con la que su espalda se movía lentamente, serena como la mar en calma.

La sabana le cubría desde el a cintura, negándole la visión más perfecta que jamás hubiera soñado.

Necesitaba saber que era verdad, que su mente no jugaba con él, que todas las imágenes que contenía en su mente eran recuerdos y no vanas ilusiones, si se ganaba un trotazo en su travesía, seria bienvenido si era en pos de la verdad.

Con cuidado, agarro la tela azul que le cubría, ella seguía de espaldas a él, descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero no le hacia falta verle el rostro para saber quien era la dueña de esos rizos que le enredaban en sus sueños.

Poco a poco, tiraba con suavidad, intentando no despertarla muy a su pesar, pues no sabia con que quedarse, si con una Lisa tranquila y apaciblemente dormida, o con una furiosa Cuddy, maldiciendo y soltando injurias por doquier.

Un murmullo en forma de queja le hizo sonreír, pero no paró en su intento. La sabana iba descendiendo. La curvatura de un trasero, que ahora recordaba firme y terso, se dejaba ver y en él aun se podían distinguir sus dentelladas de la noche anterior. Siguió bajando, mostrando unas piernas suaves y contorneadas. De eso podía estar orgulloso, ya que parte de su tono muscular en las piernas, eran producto de sus interminables persecuciones por el hospital.

- _Disfrutando de la vista_ – le pregunto una cara adormilada, aun con la marca de la almohada en la cara.

- _Después de verte así, el Gran Cañón, no parece tan impresionante.-_ le contestó tumbándose boca a bajo a su lado

- _O dios_- dijo sujetándose la cabeza- _¿Qué hora es?, no llego no llego_- se sentó al borde de la cama mientras House la estudiaba con detalle aun recostado sobre su codo.

Como pudo, se enfundo los Prada y puso camino al cuarto de baño sin ningún pudor.

- _¡Wo!, Lisa Cuddy, desnuda en mi habitación y con tacones rojos¿es qué quieres acabar con todas mis fantasías en nuestro primer encuentro?-_ gritó fingiendo pudor, tapándose la cara con la mano, pero dejando un resquicio entre los dedos, bastante grande para poder mirar por el.

- _Mi mama me enseño a no meterme en los baters descalza y no tengo tiempo para remilgos_- dijo alzando la voz fuera de la habitación_- y visto lo visto_- volvió a entrar, sabiéndose observada y deseada, mostrando cada uno de sus encantos a Greg_- no tiene mucho sentido taparme…ahora._

House no contesto, su mente seguía colgada de sus pechos.

* * *

- _House lo he esta do pensando- _dijo saliendo ya vestida de su habitación. Su voz era apresurada y las palabras se atropellaban en la garganta.- _Esto…esto no puede volver a pasar_.- Le dijo seria y decidida. House cerró los ojos resignado, mostrándose fuerte, exhibiendo su fortaleza al exterior, como siempre hace, como siempre había hecho, a pesar de que por dentro los cristales de sus sueños se le clavaran donde mas duele. 

- _La próxima vez, en mi casa_.- dijo más animada, disipando de un manotazo todos los fantasmas que acorralaban a House, a tiempo que le quitaba la tostada ya untada de mermelada que sostenía Greg inmóvil.- _A ti puede ser que te de igual llegar tarde, pero yo tengo obligaciones._- dio un bocado a su tostada, y se despidió con un leve beso en los labios, un simple roce que Greg se encargo de profundizar. Lisa sabia a fresas, a la dulzura de la mermelada de fresas, a lo salado de la mantequilla y a promesas desempolvadas de la ayer.

**Chim pon pirrion!**


End file.
